It is desired to measure or sense the dynamic load on the tires of a tractor. Such information could be used to help automate a tire inflation system so that such a system would automatically change the tire pressure to respond to the axle load conditions. Such information could be used in construction or agricultural front end loader to determine the amount of weight that has been picked up by the loader. Such information could be used as a run flat or flat tire detection system, or it could be used could be used to determine axle loads on trailer systems.